


And Amy Makes Three

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Age Play, Community: eleventy_kink, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, Pseudo-Incest, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy Pond loves her Mummy and Daddy, and River and the Doctor love their little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this. At any rate, this story contains ageplay and pseudo-incest, so be warned.

"Daddy…."

"Yes, Amy?" The Doctor looked up from his book, smiling in spite of himself. He always had to smile when he saw his little girl.

"Daddy, play with me?" She rocked on the heels of her bare feet, chewing on the tip of one red pigtail. "I'm bored."

"Weren't you playing with Mummy?" The Doctor marked his place with a bookmark given to him by a 12th century Monk, in gratitude for his sharing the secret of non-fading ink.

"Yeah, but she had to do stuff, and she told me to go play with you." Amy pouted prettily, her hands clasped in front of her, right on top of one of the sunflowers printed on her skirt.

"What kind of "stuff"?" the Doctor asked, leaning back in his big, plush chair. He opened his arms, an obvious invitation for her to climb into his lap.

Amy climbed into his lap, sitting Santa-style. Her skirt rode up the tiniest bit, over her knees. "She was writing in her special blue book," Amy said, and she put her head on his shoulder. She enjoyed cuddling up to him, especially when he wasn't wearing his tweed jacket and scratching her with the itchy wool.

"Oh, I see. Well, you can't ever interrupt Mummy when she's doing her writing." The Doctor gave her a proper hug, pressing a chaste kiss to her temple.

"You can't," Amy agreed. "Play with me?"

The Doctor kissed Amy on the neck noisily, a ticklish kiss, and slid his blunt fingers under the hem of her shirt, just barely ghosting his fingers along her skin.

Amy giggled, squirming, and shrieked when the Doctor stood up. She was laughing outright when he set her down on the plush library carpet, kneeling over her. "Hello," he said, and he was smiling a dopy smile, his hair flopping down over his eyes.

"Hi," Amy said, smiling back at him. She reached up and cupped his cheek with her right hand, feeling the familiar shape of his face, the cheek curving under her palm as he smiled.

"Are you still bored?" The Doctor asked, trailing his fingers along her belly.

Amy grinned. "Maaaybe," she sing-songed.

"Well, can't be having with that," the Doctor said in his most businesslike voice. He began to tickle her. He was laughing with her, his eyes twinkling as he watched her squirm and giggle. "Less bored now, I hope?" He tickled her some more, along her bare belly as her shirt rode up.

Amy squealed, wriggling under him, her legs kicking out, laughing until tears were dripping out of the corners of her eyes. She arched her back, and the Doctor leaned back, admiring her. His baby girl was simply… gorgeous. Impulsively, he took her left hand and pressed a kiss to it.

Amy tried to yank her hand back, blushing darkly. This just encouraged the Doctor to keep hold of it.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? Do you not want to hold your Daddy's hand anymore? Have you grown too old for me?" He pressed her palm to his lips, tasting the lines of her palm. Of course, with her hand in that position, her fingers were resting on top of his nose, and he took a nice, deep sniff.

"Amelia…." His voice became stern as he glared at her from under his floppy fringe. "Were you touching yourself again?" He held on tightly to her wrist, his long fingers easily encircling it.

"No," Amy said, blushing and looking away from him. She looked quite appealing from this angle, her big brown eyes staring up at him, her breasts heaving as she took deep, nervous breaths.

He sniffed her fingers, making his special-tasting face, the one he always wore when he was trying to discern if the thing he's just licked is going to kill him or simply taste like lemon meringue.

"I wasn't playing with myself," Amy said, squirming more. "I remember what you said."

"And what did I say?" The Doctor ran a teasing finger around Amy's navel, making her wriggle and bite back laughter - it was one of her most ticklish spots.

"Daddy, stop that, I can't concentrate when you're doing that," Amy complained, attempting to wriggle her wrist free from his hand and push it away from her ticklish belly.

"And I can't concentrate when your fingers smell like they've been inside of your cunt," the Doctor countered, and licked one gently. "They taste like it, too. So, what did I tell you?"

Amy shuddered, hearing the Doctor say such naughty things. "You said…." She swallowed, trying to press her legs together but failing, because the Doctor was lying between them. "You said that I'm not to touch myself… there, because that place is only for Mummy and Daddy."

"Exactly right," the Doctor said, and he stopped tickling her. "And do you remember what Daddy said about what would happen if him or Mummy caught you playing with yourself?" He had an erection, which was poking Amy in the thigh.

Amy bit her lip, flushing and squirming. "Daddy said… Daddy said I'd get a spanking." Amy whimpered, her hips starting to rock the tiniest bit. "But… I'm a good girl, I promise!"

The Doctor sat up, patting her hip. "Up you get, Amy," he said, not unkindly. He stood up then, indicating his desk. "Put your hands on that, there's a good girl."

Amy whined, pouting at him. "But I don't want a spanking, Daddy." She got on her knees in front of him, nuzzling the hardness that was pressed against his thigh.

"None of that, my girl," the Doctor said, and grabbed one pigtail, tugging on it. "Up."

Amy winced when he grabbed her hair and stood up, letting him lead her to the desk. She put her hands flat on the green leather surface and looked over her shoulder at him, still pouting. "It isn't fair," she grumbled.

"What isn't fair?" The Doctor came up behind her, lifting up her skirt. He paused for a moment to just admire her Lion King knickers, then pulled those down around her ankles. "Hold your skirt up for Daddy, there's a good girl." He gave her a friendly grope - Amy had a very nice bottom, pale (but for a few freckles) and soft.

"Why aren't I allowed to touch myself, anyway?" Amy said as her skirt was pulled up and across her back, the cloth under her hands as she leaned against the desk.

"Because Mummy and I say so," the Doctor said, and brought one of his big hands down on her bottom, slapping it.

Amy yelped, jumping. It wasn't very painful, but it was sudden, and it stung. She could feel the skin start to turn red already, felt the heat radiating outwards.

"But… why do you say so?" Amy squeezed her eyes shut and yelped again as the Doctor landed another slap.

"Because we do," the Doctor said. "That's all the answer you're going to get, so stop whinging and take your punishment like a big girl." He slapped her again, relishing the way she yelped. "Unless you want me to get out the nappies and put the old crib together? You want to be a little baby again?"

"N-no," Amy stuttered, biting her lip to muffle another yelp as the Doctor slapped her again, a bit harder this time.

"You sure about that?" The Doctor kept raining slaps down on her bottom, smiling with delight as it went from pale and freckled to red, the freckles blending in with the redness. When it was all the same, uniform color, he patted her gently.

Amy whimpered - the heat from her bum was spreading throughout her whole body, and she could feel the throbbing from her bum move between her legs. She gave a whimpering moan, biting her lip.

"Amy?" The Doctor wrapped his arms around her middle, putting his chin on her shoulder. His erection was poking her in the bum. "Amy, do you have something you need to tell Daddy?"

Amy whined, biting her lip. "I…." She was blushing harder.

"Is it like before? Why I had to give you a spanking?" He ground his hips against her, feeling how hot her bum was, even through his trousers.

Amy blushed harder. "Um… yes?" She wriggled against him experimentally.

"Good girl, coming to Daddy," the Doctor said, and he kissed her chastely on the back of the neck. "I'll take good care of you, don't worry…." He slid his hand between her legs and squeezed, gently. "Oh, after all of that whinging you did, look at how much you liked this." He slid one finger into her easily, thumbing her clit gently, and she sobbed, shuddering against him. "Sh, sh, it's okay, Daddy's here…." He took his finger out of her, pressing another kiss to the back of her neck, and let go for a moment.

Amy looked over her shoulder at him, pouting. "Why'd you stop?" She asked, her voice carrying a hint of a whine.

The Doctor grinned, thumbing his braces off of his shoulders and unbuttoning his pants. "You are way too impatient," he said, pulling his cock out of his trousers. "I should just leave you here, I think. Let you stew." He wrapped his fingers around his erection, squeezing it, thumbing the head.

"Oi! That's not fair!" Amy wriggled on the desk. "If you're allowed to do that, why aren't I?"

"Well, you're rather lacking in the proper equipment," he said lightly. He put one of his hands on her hip, the other staying on his cock. "I was joking. Don't worry, Daddy is going to take care of you." With these reassuring words, he lined himself up and slid into her, one smooth stroke, until her (still hot to the touch) arse was pressed snugly against his groin. "There now… isn't that better?"

It was infuriating, how calm his voice was, when she was bent over the desk, panting and whimpering. She squeezed down on him, relishing the fullness of him inside of her, and arched her back, until she was almost standing up straight.

"None of that," the Doctor said breathlessly, and pushed her back down, until her face was buried in her arms, which, in turn, rested on the green leather desktop. "Behave. I mean it." He circled his hips, leaning forward to press a kiss to the back of her neck and pressing himself further into her.

"Ooh, Daddy, please…." She squirmed, rubbing her breasts against the desktop and making him shift inside of her.

The Doctor drew his hips back, until he was almost out of her, then thrust himself back in. "There's a good girl," he crooned, moving his hands from her hips to her breasts. "Oh Amy, you feel wonderful, such a good girl, loves her Daddy so much." He wormed his hands between the desk and her breasts, kneading them roughly through the thing blue cotton of her shirt, tugging on the nipples even as he began to thrust his hips, long, deep strokes that left her shuddering and whimpering under him.

"Daddy," Amy whined, and rocked back against him, widening her stance to make thrusting back against him easier. She winced as her sore bum was crushed up against his hips, but that pain was distant, while the throbbing of her clit and the fullness of her cunt was right at the front of her mind, taking up all of her attention. She could feel herself start to get closer - she had masturbated hours and hours ago, but the Doctor's nose was that sensitive. Sometimes she thought that it specifically homed in on sex hormones, although that might be a bit preposterous.

"My little girl is close, isn't she?" The Doctor began thrusting harder, trying to get deeper. He was careful to make sure that Amy didn't overbalance as she raised and fell on her tiptoes - after all, it wouldn't do at all if she tripped and fell right off of his cock, would it?

"Y-yes, Daddy," Amy gasped, her movements becoming more frenzied.

"Good girl," the Doctor said, leaning forward again, until his lanky body was right over hers, his face pressed into the side of her neck and one of her pigtails tickling the back of his neck. He pressed little kisses along her neck, paying particular attention to her pulse point. She was throbbing around him, throbbing with the beat of her heart, and he was throbbing in her, with the beating of his hearts, and he tried to follow that rhythm as he kept thrusting into her, even while she shuddered and gasped under him.

Amy gasped and went rigid as her orgasm swept over her like a wave, sending delicious, warm tingles under her skin, until she went limp, her cunt still clamping down on the Doctor. She sat up the tiniest bit, and the Doctor groaned and pulled her as close as he could as he came deep inside of her, his mind melting for a moment and spilling out of his cock.

They stayed like that for two minutes, her bent over and him bent over her, panting. Then the Doctor carefully withdrew from her, wiping his cock off with his handkerchief. He tucked himself back in and carefully buttoned up his trousers, then put his braces back over his shoulders. He carefully pulled Amy's knickers back up around her hips, then pulled her skirt down, giving her a light smack through the thin material just to hear her yelp.

Amy turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him chastely on the mouth, then on the nose. She smiled at him, her brown eyes sparkling with mischief. "You're all sweaty, Daddy," she said, standing on tiptoe to brush his damp fringe out of his eyes.

"Indeed I am," the Doctor said. "That's what happens when you exert yourself." He tugged gently on one of her unraveling pigtails "Amelia Pond, you're a mess."

"That's what happens when you exert yourself," Amy said, grinning cheekily. Indeed, she was a mess - hair sweaty, pigtails unraveling, cum dripping down her leg to land with a "splat" on the ground. That was the problem with Time Lords… two hearts, two livers, twice the usual amount of semen. Amy would be dripping for a little while yet.

"Why don't you go find your Mummy? She'll clean you up nice and proper." He went back to his chair, sitting down comfortably. "Run along, there's a good girl. She should be done writing now."

"Okay, Daddy," Amy said, and began to walk towards the library door.

"Hey!" The Doctor called after her.

"Hm?" Amy looked at him over her shoulder, puzzled.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He pointed to his left cheek, mock-frowning.

"Oh, sorry Daddy." Amy practically ran over to him, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. His knee was pressing against her cunt, and when she pulled away from him, there was a wet spot on the front of her dress and on his knee.

"Good girl," the Doctor said fondly, and opened his book again.


	2. Mummy's Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy goes to see her Mummy.

"Mummy?" Amy peeked around the door of River's bedroom door, twirling one unraveling pigtail around and around her finger.

"Hello, precious." River closed her diary and slid it into a drawer, locking the drawer and slipping the key into a pocket in her red dress. "You can come in now. Mummy's done with her writing." She stretched, clasping her hands over her head and arching her back until it cracked.

Amy came into the room, her bare feet making quiet slapping noises on the wooden floor.

River's eyebrows went somewhere in the vicinity of her hairline. "Amelia Pond, what did you get into?" She gestured for the girl to come closer, pulling her chair out from her desk.

"You told me to go play with Daddy while you did your special writing," Amy said. "So I went to play with Daddy."

River took in Amy's rumpled clothing, her unraveling pigtails, the kiss marks on her neck, and the wet spot on her skirt. "So you listened to me. That's a nice change." She smiled as Amy reached out to play with her curly hair, twirling a curl around and around her finger.

"I listen to you!" Amy protested, settling down to sit in River's lap. She squirmed until she was sitting comfortably, her head on River's shoulder, although she had to scrunch up the tiniest bit, because she was that much taller than River.

"Which is why you insisted on eating all of that ice cream," River said, her hand going to Amy's waist. She did love her little girl, but on occasion she made her a bit crazy. She paused, her hand moving down to Amy's warm backside. "Amy, did Daddy give you a spanking?"

Amy blushed, examining her sunflower printed lap and chewing on a clump of red hair. "…yes."

"Why did he give you a spanking?" River absently pushed Amy's hair out of her mouth. She smiled at the way Amy whined - her little girl was orally fixated to a ridiculous degree - and slid two manicured fingers into Amy's mouth, letting the girl suck on them.

Amy mumbled something around River's fingers, squirming in her lap.

"What was that, lovey? Didn't quite understand you." River took her fingers out of Amy's mouth. She tugged the elastics off of Amy's pigtails and began to comb them out with her fingers.

"He said I was… I was doing what I'm not supposed to do." She was blushing, her cheeks turning the same color as her hair.

"There are _many_ things you aren't supposed to do, Amy dear." River's voice was dry as she began to plait Amy's left pigtail. "No throwing water bombs in the TARDIS control room, no switching Daddy's sonic screwdriver with an electric toothbrush, no going back in time and changing the course of history so that the American flag is violet and chartreuse, no laughing at the worship practices of foreign planets, even if they do involve sacred sneezing…"

"I was touching myself," Amy blurted out.

"Really?" River raised an eyebrow. "And Daddy spanked you for that?"

"Yes, Mummy," Amy said in a small voice.

River kissed Amy on the temple. "Well, let it not be said that I believe in over punishing," she said, and gave Amy a squeeze. "However…." She looked down at Amy's dress with distaste. "You're all dirty. You're going to need to be properly cleaned up." She patted Amy's hip. "Up you get, my girl. On the bed."

"But… won't I get the bed dirty?" Amy made her cutest concerned face, laying it on as thick as she could get away with.

"Don't you worry about that, sweetheart. The TARDIS will clean it up and it'll be good as new." River indicated the bed.

Amy climbed onto the bed, a bit nervously. She leaned back against the pillows, her knees gaping open, and looked down at River from between her breasts and over the curve of her stomach. "What're you going to do, Mummy?" She winced the tiniest bit as her sore bottom came into contact with the covers, but it was barely enough discomfort to warrant anything else.

"Amy, have you been walking around without any shoes on?" River took Amy's foot in her hand, examining the sole. Her fingers were ticklish as they felt along the tough skin. "You have, haven't you?"

"Yes, Mummy," Amy said obediently. She giggled, curling her toes around River's fingers.

River sighed and pressed a kiss to Amy's shin. "What _am_ I going to do with you?" she asked, her voice full of affection.

Amy grinned, stretching like a lazy cat. "Well… you could play with me?" She patted the back of River's head with her foot, taking a handful (toeful?) of curls with her toes and tugging them gently.

River grinned and shifted, until she was lying on her belly between Amy's legs, her cheek on Amy's belly. "You're certainly my little girl," she said, rolling up the sleeves of her dark red dress.

"Why d'you say that, Mummy?" Amy finger combed River's hair, delighting in the way it sprang back into place.

"You ask just as many questions," River said, and kissed Amy on the belly again, louder this time, and more ticklish.

Amy shrieked with laughter, squirming. Her belly was entirely too ticklish, and it wasn't fair that her Mummy and Daddy knew that - they took advantage of it way too often.

River was laughing as well as her clever fingers danced across Amy's belly, pausing now and then to slip under her arm and wriggle. She was smiling at the way Amy was laughing, squirming, clearly pleased at how happy her little girl was. After almost five minutes, she stopped, letting Amy come down from the high, stroking her sweaty hair out of her face. The pigtails had gone undone, probably from all of Amy's thrashing, and she was panting.

"Hi," Amy said, and tucked a piece of hair behind River's ear. "You're pretty, Mummy."

River smiled and kissed Amy chastely on the lips. "So are you, my darling," she said, and traced around one of Amy's breasts with her fingertip.

Amy shivered, her toes curling into the blanket. "Th-thank you, Mummy," she said, blushing the tiniest bit.

"Lets get you cleaned up," River said, and her voice had gone the tiniest bit husky. "Move up a bit, please."

Amy shifted back, until her head was on top of the pillows, her red hair fanned out around her head. She lifted her legs without being asked, bent at the knee, and made a little tent with her skirt.

"Daddy really made a mess of you, didn't he?" River lay between Amy's legs, eye level with the big damp spot at the crotch of her knickers. "He never does remember to clean up after himself."

Amy didn't say anything, just closed her eyes, twining her hands around her hair. She'd have preferred to hold on to River's hair, but River's head was presently covered by the skirt.

River hooked her fingers under the waistband of Amy's knickers, pulling them off. She dropped them off the side of the bed, then shifted, until she was looking straight at Amy's cunt. "Oh, he made a mess of you," she said, and kissed Amy's inner thigh wetly, making the girl shiver.

"S-sorry, Mummy," Amy said, her whole body starting to tense up as she felt a flare of warmth where River kissed her.

"Not your fault," River said, crawling closer, until her breath was stirring the curly red hair between Amy's legs. She leaned forward and gave her a long, slow lick, making Amy shudder and twitch.

Amy whimpered, her hands going to her hair, twisting and tugging on it. Her hips rose up to meet each stroke of River's tongue, her toes curling.

River was smiling as she licked along Amy's clit. She used two fingers to spread her open, licking up the messy cum that was dripping out of her, which was mixed with the fluids of Amy's arousal. It was an interesting combination, Time Lord cum and human female, and she was determined to clean up every drop.

Amy was whimpering, mumbling little bits and pieces of words, her hands sliding along her covered belly to grab at her breasts, pinch her nipples. She gave a long, drawn out moan when River slid her tongue inside of her, licking up the cum that was still dripping out of Amy, relishing the taste.

It took River ten minutes to make Amy cum; the girl was no doubt still sensitive from playing with her Daddy. As Amy shook and whimpered out her orgasm, River pulled back, watching Amy's face raptly. When the girl finally came down from her orgasm, she crawled up next to her and kissed her gently on the lips, stroking her hair out from her eyes.

"'m all clean now, Mummy?" Amy's voice was growing sleepy, and her eyes were having trouble staying open.

"As clean as a dirty girl like you can get," River teased, and kissed Amy on the forehead. "Get some sleep, lovey."

"Don't you want me to make you feel good?" Amy yawned cavernously - two orgasms in half an hour can wear a person out.

"You do make me feel good, because you're Mummy's girl," River said. "Now get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow!"

Amy cuddled up to River, her head tucked under River's chin and her hand fisted in the material of River's dress, right over her left breast. The last thing she noticed, before falling asleep, was River's arms wrapping around her.

Amy woke up some time later, to find the Doctor sprawled out on the bed next to her, reading a book. Possibly the same book. He smiled when he felt her stir. "Hello, Pond," he said. "Have fun?"

Amy stretched luxuriously, rubbing her eye with the heel of her hand. "Y'know, when River asked me to join in with you two, I thought it would be your standard threesome." She stretched again, rolling onto her side so that they were facing each other. She was still wearing the little girl dress that the Doctor had picked out for her, which she half suspected he'd been saving for an occasion such as this.

"Since when do River and I do anything standard?" The Doctor asked, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "So, did you have fun?" His voice still had affection, but it was no longer the affection of a man talking to his child, but a man talking to a very good friend.

"Lots of fun," Amy said. "When can we do it again?" She tucked her hand under her cheek, staring up at the Doctor. "And where is River?"

"Oh, whenever you want to," the Doctor said. "Provided we're not in mortal peril or something of that sort. And River is off having a shower."

"Okay," Amy said, and grinned at him, a cheeky grin. "Daddy."

His grin turned slightly hungry. "C'mere, Amy," he said, putting his book to the side and lifting his arm up, clearly offering the empty space on the bed next to him.

Amy crawled into it, tucking her head under his chin, and yawned again. She was falling back asleep, no doubt aided by the sound of the Doctor's heartbeats. The last thing she noticed was the bed dipping down and the feel of damp hair against her cheek. Then she was snuggled between River and the Doctor, Mummy and Daddy. Just the way it should be.


End file.
